A Moth to his Flame
by Echo-X-Rain
Summary: Amber Weasley lost both her parents and moves in with her Aunt Molly and Uncle Weasley.She falls in love with a certain chosen one, will he love her back. Discontinued for the moment. Sorry to any who was reading it. Might come back to story but not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Read or you wont understand:**Okay so this story takes place in Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix, but I've changed some things around. Instead of Harry's parents dying on that Halloween night they were out in the back yard and couldn't get into the house to try and save Harry and instead he survived because Petter Pettigrew (I'm making him come to his senses.) came bursting in to save him and jumped in front of Voldemort. Now I know ya'll will be thinking 'then how does Voldemort come back in the fourth book without Pettigrew.' So I changed it so that a different Death Eater did it the whole ceremony with Harry thing. Don't ask anymore questions after that about how things happened up until the point that I'm at, cause I won't know the answer :)

A Moth to Flame

By: Echo-X-Rain

I woke up to sun shining in through the window and reflecting off my wind chime, making little rainbows explode on the walls. A small bird was sitting on my window sill chirping cheerfully. Ahh isn't this just a great way to wake up? I could almost feel my body bursting with the excitement to start another day, my toes tingling to get up and dance.

Oh God who am I kidding? That was funny but it's not another one of those stories where the lead female is an innocent little girl totally oblivious to her drop dead gorgeous looks and depends on everyone around her to take care of her. If thats what your looking for, you should just leave now 'cause I'm not like that. Sure I'm drop dead gorgeous but I _know _it and I'm most definitly not afraid to flaunt it, oh and about the innocence thing...let's just say it's overrated. Also just to be clear, my body was most definitley not 'bursting with the excitement to start another day, my toes tingling to dance'. I actually really don't like the morning and therefore wanted to curse the little bird chirping outside my window all the way to Tokyo. And you can imagine my displeasure at that stupid ball of gass up in the sky that decided at some point in time that it just needed to be so freaking BRIGHT.

But anywho, I'll get on with the story and leave my ranting for later. Cause really who wants to read that kind of thing, I know I wouldn't, it's just bor- Shit, I'm doing it again. My apologies.

First I'll just explain who I am. My name is Amber Weasley, as in 'The Weasleys' my dad was Uncle Arthurs brother. I've spent every summer, Christmas, Easter and any other holiday I might be missing at the Burrow. My father and Uncle Arthur were always really close, and life at home was always awkward, as it was just dad and I. Mum walked out on us when I was little, I haven't talked to her since. (Good Ridance, hated that women I did.) Therefore Molly always insisted that Dad and I come to the Burrow so I could be around other children. Or atleast thats what she told him but I know it's really just cause she loves to fuss over me. Which, I'm totally fine with, just for the record. This all changed though, the Christmas I was eight. Dad and Uncle Arthur got in a huge row and I haven't been allowed to come back to the Burrow since. Well that is until my dad passed away from some muggle disease, that was only three months ago. In his Will he said that I was to live with Uncle Arthur and Aunt Molly, I also aquire all his belongings as soon as I turn 17, two years to go. Aunt Molly's been great since I arrived, she's like the mother I never really had. But now that you know my 'sob story' I'll just get on with the rest.

I quickly stood up and pulled my curtain shut, scareing the little bird in the proccess. Happy that the room was once again dark I climbed back onto my bed and rolled over trying to fall back asleep. Just as the wonderful darkness of sleep was about to take over...

CRACK!

"Morning Amber, mum says she wants you downstairs for breakfast." Opening my eyes, I turned to glare at Fred and George. They were smiling at me, too bad I was about to take out my fustrations on them. "No." I replied stubbornly and closed my eyes again. I heard a snicker and quiet footsteps moving towards my bed. So they were gonna play this game then? I held up my hand, counting down in my head. Five.. four.. three.. two...smack. My hand connected with his face "Don't even think about it." I said, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Amber that hurt!" sniggering quietly I opened my eyes to see George rubbing his cheek. I was about to tell him off for waking me up, fully prepared to give him the 'I do not wake up before 12:00 pm' speach when I was interrupted by Aunt Molly. "FRED, GEORGE AND AMBER GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE FOR BREAKFAST. NOW!" I winced. I love Molly but she can be so intense sometimes. Fred and George took this as their chance to rush out of the room before I could lecture them. Grumbling I rolled out of bed and slipped on my slippers (hehe see what I did there?). Taking a quick glance in the mirror I grabbed an elastic and pulled my wild waist length red hair into a messy bun. Then I made sure my concert t-shirt was covering enough (I don't like wearing pants to bed so I usually just go with a long shirt and knickers) and trudged down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to see that Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins were already seated around the table. Percy and Arthur were at work and Bill and Charlie were...wait-I looked around- where were they again? Oh well. I went to sit next to Ron who incedentilly was falling asleep into his bowl of porage. I stood next to him then poked his cheek trying not to giggle at the sleepy expression on his face. His hair was all ruffled and he still had a drool track running down his chin. "Ronald, it's impolite to fall asleep at the table." _Even if I want to do the same thing. _I added silently in my head.

Ron lifted his head and responded "It's also impolite to wake someone u- go put some pants on!" he spluttered. "And if I don't feel like it?" I responded snidely, "But you have to, I told you too." I cocked my hip to the side and rested my hand there. "You can't tell me what to do, we're the same age." I gestured between us. Hermione giggled softly as I took my place next to her, Ron just shrugged and rested his head on the table,falling asleep again.

After breakfast Aunty Molly cleaned up then sat down at the head of the table, grabbing all our attention with a loud whistle. "Okay, I'm giving you all a half hour to get ready and pack, were going to Order of the Phoenix Head Quarters today, because Harry's coming later. You'll be meeting some Order members so please be on your best behaviour, I won't tolerate any nonsense." Is it just me or did she look specifically at the twins when she said that? "Now go." She shoved her chair back and went to finish with the dishes. I guess that she already did her packing.

I followed Hermione and Ginny up to the room we were sharing and sat on the bed. "Who's Harry?" I asked randomly just remembering that Aunty Molly had mentioned him. Hermione sat down next to me on my right and Ginny took my left. "You know, Harry...Harry Potter?" My eyebrows creased. "Are you guys forgetting that I didn't live in England until three months ago. I've lived in France my whole life guys." I was transfering to Hogwarts this year, from Beuxbatons so that I could stay close to the family. But France had been my home since I was born, so I wasn't really up to date with all the England gossip. "Harry, is a friend of ours, he's the boy-who-lived, he's the only person in history to ever survive the killing curse." Hermione explained with a sigh, while Ginny nodded feverently. "Oh." I said quietly then stood up and walked to my trunk pulling out some clothes and shoving everything else back in.

After we had finished packing, we got dressed and did our hair and make-up and what-not. Glancing in the mirror I adjusted my hair then looked down at my outfit. It was hot outside so I had decided to go with a pair of cut-off short-shorts and an extremely tight black tank top with a white tie. I was wearing my favourite scribbled on white converse, they are probably the most comfortable shoes I own. For my hair I just pulled it out of it's bun and let it fall down my back in red waves. I don't wear much make-up so I just applied a dark line of black eye-liner on my bottom lid which accented my green eyes and some light pink blush. I smiled at my reflection in the mirrior. "I'm so hott." I muttered and heard Ginny laugh from beside me. "Always the modest one aren't we Amber." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Hermione giggled with me, being the drama queen I am, put on a show of stomping my foot, grabbing my trunk and walking out the door. Just as I was about to leave Ginny smiled "I love you Amber." she said sweetly. I purposefully 'humphed' loudly and continued walking, knowing they would get a kick out of it.

I walked down the stairs not really paying attention to where I was walking "Aunt Molly, I'm done." I called. No response. Well that's odd. I walked into the kitchen looking around for Aunt Molly. Then I saw her. She was outside in the garden yelling at a small fluffy puppy with golden curls. I grimaced. I had just gotten a golden retriever puppy for my birthday, his name is Cooper, he's the cutest thing ever but Aunt Molly isn't to fond of him. He likes to eat her plants. I dropped my trunk and ran out into the yard to save Cooper from Molly's wrath. As soon as the puppy saw me he came running his tail between his legs and hid behind me cowering. Aunty Molly seems to have that affect on everyone. I almost wanted to start cowering at the look she was giving me as she stormed over. "You, Missy, better learn to keep that thing in control. If your bringing him to Head Quarters then you need to teach him what is okay and what's not, or he won't be coming with us. Got it?" I nodded quickly and bent down to pick Copper up. He licked my face and nuzzled his snout into my neck. "Sorry, for whatever he did Aunt Molly." she just nodded and walked back into the house.

~Abour nine hours later~

I was sitting in Ron's room with, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Apparently Harry was to be arriving soon so Hermione was frantic. When we had arrived at Grimmauld Place Sirius Black (he's not a super villain after all and is actually a rather friendly and lovable person. Eww did I just say loveable) informed us that Harry had gotten into some trouble when he had been staying with his Aunt and Uncle for using magic. His parents had been off on a mission for the Order and had arrived not to long ago. Now we were all just anxiously waiting for Harry. Well they were all anxiously waiting, I was just playing with Cooper and listening to my ipod.

Hermione had spent all day in the Black family Library looking for something to help Harry with. We had been told he had a Ministry Hearing so she had immediatley went to work on a defense for him.

Although Hermione was frantic she was nothing compared to Lily Potter, Harry's mum, whom had been running around and telling anyone who would listen that it was her fault for letting him stay with her sister and he wouldn't be in trouble if it weren't for her. I thought the whole thing rather funny, really. Not that I'll tell anyone that, Hermione would hit me, Ginny would too, Mrs. Weasley would scold me for being rude and I don't even want to think about what Lily would say. But I couldn't help laughing to myself anyways.

That's all until the door to Ron's bedroom opened and a semi-tall boy with emerald green eyes, jet black hair, a lightning bolt scar and probably the cutest face I've ever seen walked in. Hermione screamed and jumped him while Ron waited quietly for her to be done then clapped the boys shoulder. I stood up and went to stand next to Ginny. Cooper sat at my feet looking up at the new comer with interest, cocking his head to the side. Ginny gave Harry a quick hug then grabbed me and pulled me forward. "Harry this is Amber, my cousin, and Amber this is Harry." I smiled at him "Hello, it's nice to meet you." Harry smiled back and put out his hand which I took and shook softly "Hi, it's nice to meet you too." I let go of his hand and let mine fall lamely next to my waist. He did the same.

I couldn't take my eyes off him the whole rest of the night (even if he was being followed around by his mum who had been apologizing profusely since he arrived). I was drawn to him like a moth to flame. He was definitly cute, with his black hair and green eyes. He was taller then me by a few inches, though rather skinny. Aunty Molly would fix that, she doesn't let anyone stay skinny in her prescence. No, instead she forces massive amounts of food onto them. Trust me, I know. Just then as, I was watching him, Harry turned to look at me, I blushed and looked away hoping he hadn't realized I was staring. I could feel his eyes on me for a while longer and rather then keeping my own eyes down I looked up at him. We locked gazes, green on green. Going back to my normal self I smiled coyly and winked.

**Love it? Hate it? Please leave me a review and let me know. And if you like it and want me to keep going then *hint* reviews keep me motivated to write faster and update more.**


	2. The Arrival of Sir It

**A/N: I know it has been ridiculously long since I last updated but I've been really busy with moving and I failed Math so I have to re-do the Exam to pass the year so I've been studying non- stop. **

**Okay I want to thank my first three ever reviewers for leaving their opinions, it means A LOT to me so thank you**

**Starangel5593 **

**BlueRose22**

**and**

**SerenityAngels**

**Also, I just wanted to warn you that the next chapter will be from Harry's point of view.**

**Chapter Two: **

The next day was rather uneventful, I flirted with Harry some more, to which he seemed oblivious. Ain't that cute?I love a boy who knows nothing about girls, I find it rather endearing. Unless it's Ron. He's just to funny with girls. I mean, it's pretty obvious that he's in love with Hermione, I think even she knows. But Ron; being the tactless git that he is, has yet to even admit it to himself. Therefore he's really funny around girls and (possibly) knows less about girls then Harry.

But's that only Ron when he's around girls he's not related to. When he's around me, he's just stupid, always telling me what to do and acting like he can dish out punishments for me when I don't listen...

Okay so to catch you up on my reason for all this internal grumbling; Ron's been complaining all day about my clothes. Booty shorts and a half tank-top. He says they make me look like a Scarlet Women and that he can't have his little cousin walking around looking like that, he even went to the point of locking me in the room I share with Ginny and Hermione then telling me that I wasn't allowed out till I changed. And I did change but I don't think he liked the new outfit any more then the one before it, (My underwear, a long t-shirt and some leg warmers I found in a muggle thrift store). Sometimes I swear he's more protective of me then he is with Ginny. If that's possible. But then Uncle Arthur stepped in and told me to go change and even though I pretend like I can, I won't really dis-obey Uncle like that. So back into my room I went. Quickly changing back into what I was wearing before then walking back out. Ron still didn't look satisfied but Uncle Arthur shooed him away before he could say anything. Thank Merlin!

I walked up the stairs and into the Drawing Room where everyone was residing. Aunt Molly was making us clean, then clean, then eat, then some more cleaning. And it was really starting to get on my nerves. I hate cleaning. With a passion. Atleast I wasn't the only one doing it though, and I had my cousins, Hermione and Harry to do it with. Which made it slightly less boring.

Something else that made it less boring was the little blue puppy that just ran into the room. "Cooper? Buddy, who dyed your hair blue?" He gave me a look that; in my mind, meant "Isn't it obvious." then as if he understood me looked pointedly in the direction of two very guilty and amused looking red headed twins.

"Fred and George Weasley, _what in the name of Merlins saggy left ass cheek did you do_ to my puppy?" I could tell that my nostrils were flaring like they always do when I get mad. Throwing my hair behind my shoulder and ignoring the amused looks I was getting from the rest of the kids, I picked up the blue Cooper and walked over to the twins. "We just gave him a make-over," Fred started, "You girls do that to eachother all the time." George finished. Both of them looked like that was the smartest defense they ever came up with. Well, they had another thing coming. Taking a deep breath to calm myself down I gingerly placed the frightened Cooper on the floor and stood up as tall as I could. I still didn't even come close to towering over the twins, like I wish I could. I'm only 5 foot 4 and the twins are 5 foot 11. So they have seven inches on me. But that doesn't stop them from cowering away from my rage. If I was biologically related to Aunt Molly I would say that I got it from her but because I'm not...oh, well you see where I'm going with this.

"You will change him back immediatley or I am going to tell Aunt Molly where your hiding all your Joke Store merchandise." I said seriously watching as the twins faces changed from guilty to angry.

"You wouldn't -"

"Dare."

That's when Ginny, being the wonderful cousin she is; stepped in speaking directly to the twins "You know, damn well that she will guys so be smart and just change Cooper back." I nodded curtly to Ginny, who smiled, then turned back to the twins giving them both an icy glare. "Now." I barked (figuritivley speaking of course).

I walked cheerfully down the stairs coming to a stop when I heard someone at the door and then 's tell-tale screams. Ignoring the ugly old witch on the wall I skipped into the entry way to greet whoever was there. Members of the order had been showing up all day, most of them were extremely cool and had lots of interesting stories and what-not, so I was rather excited to see who had arrived. Maybe It be a vampire or something, I mean there was already a werewolf so why not have Vampires join the party as well?

To say that I was less then happy with what I found at the door was an understatement, (notice the use of the word 'what' rather then who) It was tall with greasy black hair and a long hooked nose. It was wearing long black billowing clothes and a look that said it was anything but nice. Hmm maybe it _was_ a Vampire. "Um, what are you?" I asked bluntly trying to hold in laughter at the face I recieved for my terminology. "I, Miss Weasley, am a who not a what. I would appreciate it greatly if you refered to me as so." I shrugged, "Sure thing, Sir It." He scowled at me, so I smiled sweetly back and led him through to the dinning room yelling "Sir It, has arrived!" along the way. The dinning room was crowded, everyone was in there trying to help with dinner. Harry was in the far corner with Fred and George, they looked like they were laughing about something. I made a mental note to say 'Hi' to them later, I didn't want those two to corrupt poor Harry. Aunt Molly, to my horror, was looking at me disaprovvingly as she set the table "Amber, we do not refer to our guests as 'Sir It'." But on the other hand, Sirius and James were smiling at me and giving me a thumbs up. Seems like they didn't like Sir It very much either.

"Amber! Come hear about the Dementors Harry faught." I turned to my name being called and walked over to Ginny and Hermione, who were standing with a blushing, Harry and scowling Ron. The twins seemed to have disappeared. "Dementors? Is that why you have that stupid Hearing thing at the Ministry? Well thats just stupid. Do you want me to write them a strongly worded letter?" I asked smiling at Harry, who smiled back looking a little unsure, Ron just watched the exchange with a sour expression. Ha! In your face Ronnie-kins.

**A/N: Yes, I know that Severus only joined the order because he was in love with Lily who died. But in this one I'm just pretending that he joined because Lily asked him too and he would do anything to please her. And yes this was rather short but it was mainly a filler chapter for the next one in which Amber and Harry spend a little more time together. **


End file.
